Recovering the Shikon Jewel
by Jakkuri-Chan
Summary: Full Summary Inside
1. Finally Defeated

Recovering the Shikon Jewel

**SUMMARY:** InuYasha and gang finally recover the jewel. What will happen if InuYasha decides to become a full demon? Dunana… Read and Find out. R&R please! And… . Fluff towards the middle/end of the story. Inu/Kag and San/Mir settings. Enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT in anyway shape or form own InuYasha… I don't have enough money to buy him… T.T

_**Chapter 1:** Finally Defeated_

InuYasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga. _'This is it… I am finally going to defeat Naraku…' _He looked around him. Kagome was shooting some arrows at him but was only able to hit him once or twice. Miroku couldn't use his Wind Tunnel because of the poison insects but he still tried to battle. Sango tried using her Hiraikotsu but Naraku dodged most of the attacks. And of course Kirara and Shippou tried fighting but Kirara was knocked out due to poison toxins and Shippou's attacks were too weak.

InuYasha lifted up his Tetsusaiga after Kagome hit Naraku with an arrow. "InuYasha! He's off guard! Try to hit him with the Wind Scar!" InuYasha nodded and did his Wind Scar attack on Naraku. Naraku stayed up for a minute and finally fell down. InuYasha and everyone, except for Sango who stayed back with Kirara, ran towards him. Kagome kneeled down towards Naraku. "Be careful Kagome," InuYasha warned. "He may still be alive and it would only take one move to kill you…" Kagome nodded and backed up a little.

InuYasha kicked Naraku. Miroku looked at InuYasha. "Are you certain this is the real Naraku? Not a demon puppet?" InuYasha looked at Naraku and smelled him. "This is the real Naraku…" Kagome's eyes widened. "Then we actually did it. We really defeated Naraku!" she exclaimed. She took what Naraku had of the jewel and purified it then added it to their fragment. "There's one piece missing," she said. Sango looked up. Kirara was awake now and she was a little weak but fine other than that.

'_It's Kohaku's… The only thing that keeps him alive is that jewel shard. And we need it.' _She stood up. "Come Kirara… Let's go find Kohaku." Kirara mewed and followed after Sango. Shippou looked at Kagome. "Will she be okay?" Kagome nodded. "I hope so Shippou." InuYasha was still amazed at the thought of finally killing Naraku. _'After all this time… We did it! And all it took was a few arrows and the Wind Scar! Who would have thought?'_

Sango sighed and looked at Kirara. "I hate to do this Kirara. I have to kill my own brother…" Kirara mewed. Sango sighed, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "I already miss him… But now he isn't under Naraku's control. Now he will be free and he can be happy. He doesn't need to live in such a horrible demon filled world!" Kirara mewed again.

Kohaku practiced with his weapon. He felt different though. Naraku must have been killed. He was startled at a noise he heard. "Wh-who's there?" he asked, holding his weapon. Sango walked out from behind some trees. "S-Sango?" Kohaku ran towards Sango and hugged her. Sango put her arms around Kohaku. "Kohaku… We did it. We killed Naraku…" Kohaku looked up at her. "So that's why I feel different…"

Sango nodded and sighed. "But there is one piece of the jewel missing," she said her voice cracking. She tried to hold a few tears back. Kohaku backed away from her. "What do you mean? Are you going to kill me!" Sango looked down. "Kohaku please don't speak too loud. Now that Naraku's dead you can be free." "Yeah but I don't want to die!" Kohaku yelled out in anger.

Sango held her Hiraikotsu firmly. "Kohaku… You need to rest in peace… Naraku's gone. I have avenged you…" She was now crying. "I love you, Kohaku. Good bye…" she said throwing her Hiraikotsu at him to knock him out. Before Kohaku fell down, he said, "I love you too Sango…" Sango walked over to him and used her secret sword to cut his back open and take the jewel shard. She hugged him, sobbing. "I miss you already…" She stood up and went back to the others, Kirara following behind.

When Sango returned she looked at everyone. Kagome put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay Sango?" she asked. Sango nodded. "I'm fine…" Her eyes were red from where she had been crying. Miroku came up to Sango and hugged her. "It's okay Sango…" InuYasha had noticed how sad Sango was but he was still somewhat amazed that Naraku had been killed. "Let's go find some shelter," he said. "We can rest and Sango can pull herself together." He began walking off. Kagome looked up and it was beginning to get dark. _'The full moon is tonight. InuYasha will become human…' _

Kagome ran up to InuYasha. "InuYasha… We have the whole jewel. What do you plan on doing with it?" InuYasha didn't look at Kagome. "I don't know. Maybe I'll just do what I've planned on doing and become a full demon." Kagome stopped dead in her tracks but InuYasha didn't even notice. _'Full demon? InuYasha no! What you can't control yourself! What if you kill us! What if… What if I lose you?' _She looked down and continued walking….

YAY FIRST CHAPTER DONE! o.o Anyways… So I hope you guys liked it. I know it's short. T.T Chapter 2 will be coming soon! See ya!


	2. The Transformation

Okay time for Chapter #2! D Thanks for the reviews so far… BTW I accidentally put Full Moon on the last Chapter and I meant new moon. XP Sorry.

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own InuYasha. T.T

_**Chapter 2: **The Transformation_

Kagome kept looking at InuYasha. _'Maybe he didn't mean it…' _

**Flashback: **

"_So InuYasha… What are you going to do with the jewel?" "I don't know. Maybe I'll do what I planned on doing and become full demon…"_

**:End Flashback**

'_No… He seemed serious…' _She sighed and looked down to her bowl of rice and began to eat. InuYasha didn't eat any of his food. He had too many thoughts. _'Will I really become a full demon?' _He sighed. Because it was the new moon, he was a human. He crossed his arms and scowled at anyone who spoke to him. "InuYasha…?" Kagome asked looking over to him. InuYasha looked at Kagome. "What!" Kagome sighed and looked away. "Nothing."

The hatred left InuYasha's face. He sighed and looked away. Miroku put his arm around Sango. "You're not hungry?" Sango shook her head. "No… I can't eat right now." Miroku nodded. "I'm so sorry, dear Sango. I know what it's like to lose someone very dear." Sango nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you Miroku…" Kagome looked at Sango. _'Oh no. All this time I have been worried about losing InuYasha and Sango lost her brother. And she's the one who killed him!' _She looked down. "I'm sorry Sango." Sango nodded. "It's okay…"

InuYasha stood up. "Come on Kagome," he said. "Follow me." Kagome stood up and followed InuYasha outside. InuYasha continued walking further. After about 20 minutes of silence Kagome finally spoke. "InuYasha where are we going!" InuYasha ignored her and continued walking. Finally they reached their destination. "Kagome, I need to talk to you." Kagome looked around. "This is the place we first met!" InuYasha nodded.

**Kagome's Flashback: **

"_Heh Kikyou… You're pathetic! Show some effort!" "I don't know who this Kikyou person is but I am Kagome! KA-GO-ME!" "Hmm? You're right… Kikyou was much cuter." _

**:End of Kagome's Flashback**

Kagome sighed._ 'She really IS cuter than me isn't she?' _InuYasha looked at Kagome. "Are you okay?" Kagome nodded. "InuYasha… I want to do this… I think you'll be happy with this…" InuYasha's eyes widened as Kagome approached him. _'Is she going to kiss me!' _He backed up a little. Kagome continued walking towards him. "Don't back up!" She walked up to him and put her hands behind his head and took off his rosary. "Kagome..?" InuYasha asked, very surprised. Kagome looked down. "You're trustworthy enough without this…" She smiled. "Can I keep it though?" She was holding tears back.

InuYasha nodded. "Yes…" Kagome smiled and held onto the rosary tightly. "Thank you…" InuYasha looked at Kagome and hugged her. "Of course Kagome… But what if I become a full demon and I can't control myself?" Kagome was somewhat surprised that InuYasha was hugging her. "That's a chance I'll have to take… I can trust you InuYasha…" InuYasha grinned. "I'm glad you feel that way," he said backing away from Kagome with the jewel in his hand. "InuYasha!" The sun began rising and InuYasha turned into a half demon again. "I need to do this, Kagome! I couldn't stand the tormenting of being a half demon! You can understand me right!" he yelled jumping into a tree and using the jewel to become a full youkai.

Kagome was crying now. "InuYasha no! I can understand why you want to do this but I don't like your full demon ways. What if you aren't the same InuYasha I have known to love! I love your half demon self! I love you as a human too! Please no!" InuYasha felt horrible now. If he could go back he would but now it was too late. He was stronger… His claws had grown longer and his fangs were longer too. His dog ears had gone away and now he had ears like Sesshoumaru. He had a red full moon on his forehead and the usual purple marks he got on his cheeks when he was full demon. His eyes were basically the same though.

InuYasha jumped down from the tree. "You loved me?" he asked. Kagome was crying very hard now and she was astonished at InuYasha's full demon look. "Yes…" she said, her voice cracking. "I still do! Please InuYasha… Don't change your personality…" _'If I am with Kagome, my child will be exactly what I didn't want to be...' _"I'll be back in a few days," he said and ran off in the other direction." Kagome just dropped to her knees, sobbing.

Miroku sighed. Kirara and Shippou were asleep. Sango looked at Miroku. "I wonder what Kagome and InuYasha are doing…" Miroku nodded. He put his arm around Sango again. "Sango… I… I have had these feelings lately…" Sango looked away. "About what? Some girl you met in the village?" Miroku sighed. "Nevermind," he muttered and turned away. Sango looked at Miroku. "Miroku…?" He sighed. "You go ahead and go to sleep. I will stay up until InuYasha and Kagome come back."

Kagome stood up. _'InuYasha… Why? You were so nice as a half demon. I love you! I… I will miss you!' _She turned back towards the hut and started taking the long walk back. _'I hope you never change… I trusted you… If only I didn't hug him! Kagome you are so stupid!'_

InuYasha sighed. _'InuYasha you moron! Damn you for hurting Kagome's feelings! You love her too! Just tell her… But I could never make my child a half demon… I could never let him or her be tormented like that…' _InuYasha ignored his thoughts… But they kept coming back. _'I love Kagome… I love her very much…' _He could smell Kikyou coming. _'Kikyou's scent! She must not know that Naraku is dead!' _He ran towards her scent, hoping to get her to rest forever…

Phew okay so I finished the second chapter. So uh yeah… I hope you like it! Please R&R! Chapter 3 coming soon! D


	3. Kikyou's Return and Kagome's Sadness

Blah, I haven't written in a while. Sorry that my fan fic isn't too good so far. Only a few chapters more unless people begin to like it.

**DISCLAIMER:** No. I don't own InuYasha.

_**Chapter 3: **Kikyou's return and Kagome's sadness_

Kikyou rested her head on the tree behind her and closed her eyes. She wasn't able to rest for a while. This was probably the best sleep she'd get in a long time. The hunt for Naraku was still on. Kikyou opened one eye as she heard a sound in the bushes. She opened her other eye and began to stand up. "Who's there?" Kikyou readied her bow and arrow and had it held firmly. "Show yourself!"

InuYasha emerged from the bushes and Kikyou let go of the arrow. It hit InuYasha's kimono sleeve but it didn't hurt him. "Kikyou stop!" Kikyou's face softened and she began to put her arrows down. "InuYasha? What have you done!" InuYasha smiled. "I'm full demon!"

"I can see that. You used the jewel to become a full demon? InuYasha how could you!" InuYasha felt somewhat hurt. "I couldn't stand being half demon! You knew that!" "But you could have become human!" Kikyou sighed. "I supposed it was your choice." She smiled. "I guess you have killed Naraku?" InuYasha smirked. "As a matter of fact, yes."

Kikyou nodded. "Good job InuYasha." "Yeah. I avenged your death. I've completed my goal." "You've completed both of your goals," she muttered. InuYasha looked down. "Right… Sorry Kikyou." Kikyou sighed. "Don't apologize. You wanted to. Now I must go." "Kikyou? Where are you going?" "To hell. I am not needed here anymore. I'm one of the walking dead. I only stayed here to try and kill Naraku and avenge both of us."

InuYasha's eyes widened and he took a step towards Kikyou. "Kikyou... No! Don't leave me!" Kikyou looked at InuYasha. "I'm not leaving you. I will always be a small part of Kagome. And she loves you very much. Stay with her." InuYasha nodded and hugged Kikyou one last time. "I'll miss you." Kikyou kissed InuYasha on the cheek. "And I will miss you," she said, disappearing into the depths of hell.

InuYasha touched his cheek and a small tear came from his eye. He wiped it away and turned in the other direction.

_Back to Miroku and Sango_

Miroku sighed. "Sango?" Sango opened her eyes. "Yes Miroku?" she asked half asleep. "Remember when you said that you would bear even 10 or 20 of my children?" Sango sat up, alert. "Yes." Miroku grinned. "Well let's get started." Smack. "You pervert!" Miroku sighed. "You didn't have to do that, did you? Sango, I didn't mean it that way. I meant it in kind of a proposing way." Sango blushed and looked at him. "Really?" Miroku nodded and took Sango's hand then kissed her.

Sango's eyes widened but she continued to kiss him back. When the kiss ended, Sango was blushing a lot. Miroku smiled. "Is that a yes?" Sango squealed. "Yes!"

Kagome walked into the hut, her eyes red from crying. "Oh. Hi guys. Don't mind me, I'm just going to lie down," she said, getting into her sleeping bag. Sango crawled over to her. "Kagome are you okay? Where's InuYasha?" Kagome sighed. "I don't know. He said he'd be back in a few days. He's a… A full demon now." Miroku's eyes widened. "I was almost sure he'd use the jewel to become human and be with you!" Kagome blushed. "I don't think he'd want to be with me anyways. You two seem oddly happy. What's going on?"

Miroku smiled. "Sango has finally agreed to bear my children!" Sango blushed and looked at Kagome. "It's more of a proposal." Kagome squealed. "Congratulations Sango!" She smiled for her friend. "I can't wait until you guys are married and together!" Miroku nodded. "Kagome, you should get some rest. You've had a rough day." Sango nodded. "We'll see you in the morning." Kagome nodded, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_"I do," Kagome said happily. The same question was forwarded to the groom. "Of course I do," he said smiling at Kagome. Kagome couldn't quite see who he was though. "I now declare you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Kagome leaned in to kiss her groom and he came closer to her. That's when Kagome saw that InuYasha was her groom. "InuYasha!" InuYasha ignored her remark and kissed her. He held onto her tightly. "I love you, Kagome…"_

The voice seemed so distant. She opened her eyes. InuYasha's voice sounded so far away even though he was right in front of her. Kagome rubbed her eyes. It was almost morning. Time flies by when you're asleep. She was blushing and her heart was pounding. The dream seemed so real. _'I wish my wedding could be like that.'_ She laid back and turned onto her side, a few tear drops coming from her eyes.

InuYasha ran through the forest. "I have to tell Kagome my true feelings for her. I have to let her know that it will be okay. God, I hope she hasn't left!"

Kagome got up and walked outside for a moment. "The breeze feels nice out here. I wish InuYasha were here to enjoy it with me," she said quietly. "Oh but I am," a familiar voice called out. InuYasha walked up to Kagome. "Kagome, I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what came over me. I…" Kagome cut him off. "InuYasha do you love me?" InuYasha was stunned by the question but he answered. "Kagome… Of course I do," he said, hugging her. "I care a lot about you. That's why I came back. That's why I apologized!"

Kagome was surprised by InuYasha's answer. She looked up at him and kissed him. InuYasha's eyes widened but he continued to kiss her. It was a long, deep kiss. Then they heard a voice. "Ew gross!" Shippou yelled. The kiss was broken and InuYasha started chasing after Shippou. "Come here you little brat!" he yelled while Shippou continued to run away screaming. Kagome smiled. "Everything's back to normal!"

Weird, eh? I was trying to make a funny with the Shippou thing but I guess it's not as funny as I pictured it. I'll try to update a little more often. See ya people!


	4. Sesshoumaru Returns

Yay some people liked my third chapter. Here comes chapter four! Sesshoumaru Returns. I don't know why I am bringing Sesshoumaru but I had a plot. You'll find out. Go ahead and read!

**DISCLAIMER:** I OWN INUYASHA! HE'S MINE! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Rumiko Takahashi comes in with police and points to me) sigh, nevermind! I don't.

_**Chapter 4:** Sesshoumaru Returns_

"Lord Sesshoumaru, where are we headed?" Rin asked, dancing around while still following Sesshoumaru and Jaken. Jaken crossed his arms. "Be quiet you little brat! Lord Sesshoumaru needs to concentrate on the path." "Jaken, be quiet," Sesshoumaru said, emotionless. _'If I can smell the young mortal InuYasha travels with, why can't I smell him? I can't smell the half demon blood anywhere.' _Jaken jumped up in the air. "WHAT DID I DO WRONG LORD SESSHOUMARU? I WAS ONLY TRYING TO…" Sesshoumaru punched him in the head.

InuYasha finally caught Shippou and kicked him then picked him up by his tail and began punching him. "InuYasha stop it!" Kagome yelled. Shippou was crying. "Tell him to sit Kagome!" Kagome sighed. "I can't." InuYasha smiled. "Yep, and now you're all mine!" he said punching Shippou. Kagome became very angry. "InuYasha…" InuYasha looked at Kagome and yelped and fell into the floor. "Sorry… Kagome…" Shippou hid behind InuYasha. "She's creepy when she's mad," he whispered.

The mortal's scent was very close. Only a couple hundred feet away. "Rin… Take Ah-Un to get some water." Rin smiled. "Okay! Let's go Ah-Un!" she said pulling the dragon towards a lake they had passed earlier. Sesshoumaru continued walking towards the scent. A strong scent of a full demon was with the girl. _'Has a full fledged demon accompanied them? Or has InuYasha finally defeated Naraku? I doubt that. He is too weak.' _"Lord Sesshoumaru, what's puzzling you?" Jaken asked. "Nothing of your concern," he said coldly.

InuYasha sniffed the air. "Sesshoumaru…" Kagome stopped and turned around. "Huh?" Shippou yelped and ran into the hut. Sesshoumaru's figure came into view. "Young girl, I demand you tell me where InuYasha is." InuYasha growled. "Get back Kagome. I'm right here you moron!" he yelled at Sesshoumaru. He placed his hand on his Tetsusaiga. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "Hmm so you _have_ become full demon? So I'm guessing you defeated Naraku." "You're very bright!" InuYasha yelled. "Well InuYasha. Now you are a worthy opponent," Sesshoumaru said, a smirk approaching his face.

InuYasha growled. "I've always been worthy! Now _you _aren't worthy enough for _me_!" Sesshoumaru slightly laughed. "I think that was once of the worst lies I have ever heard. Sadly, you meant it." He ran up to InuYasha and was about to use his poison claws but InuYasha dodged it easily. "Ha! You idiot. Your aim sucks!" Sesshoumaru clenched his fists. "How dare you speak to me that way!" InuYasha grinned. "Oh. I dare."

Sesshoumaru pulled out his Tokijin and started slashing at InuYasha but InuYasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and blocked the attacks. He held up his sword and was about to perform his Wind Scar but Sesshoumaru knocked the sword out of InuYasha's grasp. "Well InuYasha, now that your precious sword is too far from reach what will you do?" His eyes turned bright red and he transformed into the giant dog demon. "InuYasha! Be careful!" Kagome called out. InuYasha ignored her and went after Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru hit InuYasha and made him fly back towards a tree and be knocked out. Tears came down from Kagome's eyes. "INUYASHA! NO!" She felt a large blow to her head and realized right before she was unconscious that Sesshoumaru was about to step on her. "InuYasha…" she whispered before closing her eyes. Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Ka- Kagome?" He looked up. "KAGOME!"

InuYasha ran towards Sesshoumaru. "SESSHOUMARU! STOP!" He wouldn't make it. Sesshoumaru was about to kill Kagome. InuYasha could never forgive himself if she died but his wounds made it impossible to run faster. "SESSHOUMARU! NO! STOP! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER!" Sesshoumaru stopped for a moment and looked at InuYasha. But he continued to go after Kagome. "SESSHOUMARU! STOP IT!" InuYasha became angry with his brother for not listening. His eyes turned a bright red color and his voice became raspy. He ran towards Sesshoumaru and slashed at his leg, distracting him. "Stay away from her!" he yelled angrily.

Sesshoumaru returned to his original form. His leg was bleeding but he ignored it. _'InuYasha can also transform into a true demon form.'_ InuYasha was glaring at Sesshoumaru. "Don't lay a finger on her," he rasped. Sesshoumaru smirked and looked at Kagome who was lying motionless. InuYasha returned to his normal self and he walked over to Kagome and knelt down. "Kagome…? Kagome can you hear me? Damn you Sesshoumaru! Damn you for even thinking of hurting her!"

Jaken was laughing. "Foolish mortal." Rin and Ah-Un walked back. "Lord Sesshoumaru, Ah-Un… Huh?" She looked at Kagome. "Lord Sesshoumaru, what happened?" Jaken crossed his arms. "Nothing to your concern Rin. Leave the mortal girl alone." Rin ran over to Kagome. "Here are some flowers I picked," Rin said, handing them to InuYasha. InuYasha was dumbfounded. He took the flowers. "Sesshoumaru, I'm surprised that you're letting this kid travel around with you," he said coldly and took Kagome into the hut.

Rin looked at Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru. What did he mean?" Sesshoumaru remained silent. "Let's go," he said and turned around in the other direction. Rin was still wondering what InuYasha meant by what he said.

Miroku saw InuYasha and Kagome come. "Ah! Who are you and what are you doing with Kagome!" he asked, half asleep. InuYasha narrowed his eyes. "It's me, you idiot. And I'm trying to help Kagome. My stupid half brother knocked her unconscious." Sango sat up. "InuYasha?" she asked yawning. "Oh my gosh. What's wrong with Kagome?" "Sesshoumaru tried to kill her," Miroku explained. Sango looked at Kagome. "Oh no!"

InuYasha laid her on the floor. "Please be okay Kagome. Pull through… You're strong enough to live through this!" Kagome stirred a little but remained unconscious. Tears were coming from InuYasha's eyes as he laid his head into her stomach and prayed she would be okay.

Will Kagome make it! Probably not but READ AND FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 5. Don't get mad. You know she'll live. She always lives.


	5. The Jewel's New Transformation

TWIST TIME! Yay. Okay now I hope you guys like this chapter. I promise to make it longer.

**DISCLAIMER:** I still don't own InuYasha and friends. Sigh.

InuYasha: Quit saying that.  
Me: Make me.  
InuYasha: (pulls out Tetsusaiga)

Me: …  
Kagome: Sit.  
InuYasha: AAAAAHHH! (slams into ground)

_**Chapter 5:** The Jewel's New Transformation_

InuYasha looked around outside. "Kagome still hasn't healed," he said to Myouga. Myouga bowed his head down. "I'm sorry Master InuYasha. I hope she's okay. I can't suck the poison out of her?" InuYasha narrowed his eyes. "She's not filled with poison you moron! She's knocked out because she was hit!" His voice cracked and he stomped on Myouga.

InuYasha remembered exactly how it happened. He didn't want to remember it ever again but it kept playing through his head. He bowed his head down and a few tears dropped down. _'Kagome PLEASE be okay! I beg you do not die. If you die, I won't be able to live with myself. Please.' _Miroku walked out. "InuYasha! Kagome is…" "Kagome is alive?" InuYasha asked eagerly. "No! She isn't breathing!" InuYasha's eyes widened and he ran inside. "Kagome!"

Sango looked down. "Maybe CPR would help?" Miroku looked at Sango. "What's CPR?" Sango looked back to Kagome. "Kagome told me it's another word for mouth to mouth." InuYasha looked at Miroku. "Don't even think about it pervert. If anyone is giving Kagome this "CPR" thing, it's me!" He knelt down and put his mouth on Kagome's and breathed into her mouth.

Sango looked at InuYasha. "Is it working?" Kagome stirred a little and InuYasha removed his mouth. "She's breathing." Miroku and Sango smiled. Shippou and Kirara walked in. "Kaede said that these herbs might help Kagome," he said holding out some plants. Miroku took the plants and mixed them into a drink and put some into Kagome's mouth. "This should kick in tomorrow morning. For now, all we can do is pray."

InuYasha nodded and lay down next to Kagome. Miroku and Sango lay down and Shippou fell asleep next to Kirara.

"_InuYasha no!" InuYasha fell to the floor and gasped for air. "Kagome… I love you." Kagome reached out for him and he disappeared. "INUYASHA! NO! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Sesshoumaru appeared and laughed as he held InuYasha's corpse in his hand. _

Kagome's eyes widened and she sat up, gasping for air. She was really sweaty. "Kagome…?" InuYasha whispered. He sat up. Kagome looked at him and hugged him. "InuYasha! You're okay!" "Kagome! You're alive!" He held onto her tightly and didn't let go of her. "Kagome… I thought I'd lost you! I am so happy you're alive." He smiled. "What happened?" Kagome blushed. "Just a bad dream. A very bad dream." "It was just a dream. You'll be okay. Let's get some sleep and then we can tell Sango, Miroku and Shippou in the morning." Kagome nodded and closed her eyes falling asleep.

Kagome opened her eyes in the morning. Miroku smiled. "Kagome! You're awake!" Shippou hugged her. "I thought we'd lost you!" Kirara mewed and Sango nodded. "I'm glad you're okay." Kagome smiled. "Thanks guys. Where's InuYasha?" Miroku looked at her. "He had something to do. He'll be back soon." Kagome nodded. "I'm going to go find him. I'll be right back." Sango smiled. "Be careful Kagome."

Kagome stood up and walked outside looking for InuYasha. "InuYasha! InuYasha! Where are you?" InuYasha stopped where he was. Kagome's voice… "Kagome! I'm over here." He started running back towards her. "Hurry up and follow me slowpoke!" Kagome smiled and ran towards him. "Where are we going InuYasha?" she asked after she caught up and got onto his back for a ride. InuYasha looked at her. "You'll see."

They stopped at the spot InuYasha last saw Kikyou. "Kikyou! Kikyou where are you!" Kagome's eyes widened. "Kikyou? Why are you looking for her?" InuYasha let Kagome off of his back. "I feel like something's wrong. Hang on a second so I can find her spirit. Kagome froze. InuYasha looked at her. "Kagome? What's wrong?" After a moment of silence, she began to speak. It wasn't Kagome's voice that came out though. It was Kikyou's. "InuYasha. I am using this body for the time being. I need to tell you something. The jewel was used for evil when you used it to become a full demon." InuYasha's eyes widened. "So where is the jewel?" Kikyou turned around. "Kagura holds the jewel." "Kagura?" "Yes. After Naraku died, she took the jewel in order to use it for more power. She figured it would be nice to be free and have great power. She controls Kanna, Hakudoushi and the rest of Naraku's reincarnations."

InuYasha growled. "Well how am I supposed to get it back?" "Find the cave Kagura is hiding at." "Cave?" "Yes. Kagura couldn't stand being in Naraku's castle so she decided to stay in a cave. It has the scent of flowers and soil to cover up the evil that stays inside. After you recover the jewel, let Kagome purify it. Then protect the jewel with your lives." "Thank you Kikyou for all this information." "You're welcome InuYasha. Now I must go." Kagome stood still for a moment and then she began moving again. "InuYasha… What just happened?" InuYasha looked at her. "Nevermind that. The jewel is evil and Kagura is using it. We have to get the others and go look for them." Kagome nodded. "Let's go."

InuYasha and Kagome returned to Sango and Miroku and told them everything. Shippou sighed. "Just when I thought our battles were over." Kirara mewed. Sango got into her demon slayers outfit and pulled out her Hiraikotsu. "Kirara! Let's go." Sango and Miroku got on Kirara and Kagome got on InuYasha. They all had their weapons ready. "Let's go InuYasha. Sango, Miroku, you guys follow behind us and I'll tell you guys when I sense the jewel." Shippou nodded and jumped onto Kirara. InuYasha began running and Kirara flew close behind. InuYasha was smelling around for flowers and soil. "Can you sense anything yet Kagome? Remember the jewel is dark." Kagome nodded. "I know but I don't sense anything. Can you smell the flowers and soil?" InuYasha shook his head. "Not yet."

InuYasha looked ahead. "What's that?" There was a big rock up ahead. "It smells like flowers and soil." Kagome's eyes widened. "InuYasha I sense the jewel. It's gotten worse since you used it!" InuYasha continued running until he couldn't run anymore. Kagome looked at InuYasha. "Keep going!" InuYasha growled. "I'd love to but I can't get through. Kagura must have put up a barrier."

Kirara landed next to them. "There's a barrier?" Sango asked. "Yes," Kagome responded. "I might be able to break through it with my arrow." She held a bow and arrow straight and pointed for the barrier. Then she shot it and it went straight through the barrier. "Come on guys before it closes again!" They all ran in and Kagome's eyes widened. "The jewel seems really powerful. Be careful InuYa…" A wind attack hit Kagome, making her unable to finish her sentence. Kagura started floating down, holding her fan in hand and laughing.

She wore a purple kimono and black skirt. Her hair was down instead of up. "Fools. You dare challenge Kagura of the wind?" Shippou was aiding to Kagome. InuYasha growled and pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "Yeah I do." Kagura scoffed. "Very well then. Dance of the dragon!" she yelled using the attack. InuYasha blocked the attack with his Tetsusaiga. "Nice try Kagura but I think the point is to hit me!" "Dance of the blades!" "Backlash wave!" The attack went straight back towards Kagura and she was hit.

InuYasha smirked. "You're not the only one who can pull a wind attack. Wind Scar!" His attack went straight towards Kagura and she screamed right before being hit. The whole cave completely fell apart. InuYasha ignored the fact of getting the jewel and ran back to Kagome. "Kagome are you okay?" Kagome nodded. I'm fine… It was just a small hit." InuYasha smiled. "Good." He walked over to Kagura's remains and found the jewel in her blood.

Kagome took the jewel and purified it. InuYasha looked at the jewel. "Kagome… Can I have the jewel?" Kagome nodded and handed it to him. InuYasha smiled. "Now I'm going to do what I should have done in the first place…"

Dunana what will InuYasha do with the jewel? Gasp. Stay and find out for the next chapter! And this chapter was still kinda short but it was longer.


	6. InuYasha's new use

Yay more reviews! Anyways, I know you guys want to see what InuYasha does with the jewel. Maybe he'll be a half demon again or maybe he'll be human. He might also decide to use it to gain more power and be evil… Dunana!

InuYasha: Shut up and start the story!  
Me: OKAY! And now for chapter 6!

**DISCLAIMER:** Even though I am sick of saying this, I don't own him. Next time, I'm not saying that I don't own him.

_**Chapter 6:** InuYasha's New Use_

InuYasha held the jewel tightly. _'I could use the jewel to be half demon again. Then again, I could also use it to be human and be with Kagome. I want to be with Kagome… I know what I have to do.' _He closed his eyes and the jewel faded away. InuYasha regained his dog ears and lost the markings on his face. He was a half demon again. "InuYasha! You're a half demon again," Kagome said. InuYasha smiled. "Yes. And so are you."

Kagome gasped and looked at her fingers. Her nails had grown longer. She touched her teeth which were sharp and long. She felt through her hair and found a pair of dog ears. Her hair remained black and her eyes turned purple.

"InuYasha…" She hugged him. "Thank you so much InuYasha!" InuYasha smiled and stroked Kagome's hair. Miroku smiled and looked at Sango then kissed her. Sango was somewhat surprised but it was a good moment. Shippou rolled his eyes and turned around. "Grown ups are too mushy." Kirara mewed.

InuYasha smelled the air and backed away from Kagome. "That stupid wolf is coming!" Kagome's eyes widened. "This is a horrible time for him to come." Then a tornado came by and Kouga stopped. "Kagome!" he said, smiling. Then he sniffed the air and frowned. "Why the hell do you smell like a stupid mutt?"

Kagome crossed her arms. "Maybe because I am a "stupid mutt"." Kouga's face softened. "Oh it's okay Kagome. I still love you. And I'll defeat Naraku just for you!" InuYasha scoffed. "Ha! I already defeated him." Kagome growled. "Ahem." "With the help of Kagome. And Sango and…" He stopped and looked at Sango and Miroku who were still kissing each other. "Do you two mind?" Kagome laughed. "Get a room." The couple stopped. "Sorry," Sango said. Miroku nodded.

Kouga growled. "You're joking right?" Kagome smiled. "Sorry Kouga." Kouga grinned. "All the better! Now Kagome can be with me." He hugged Kagome. "What are you doing?" InuYasha growled. "Get off of her!" he said pulling Kagome away. Kagome blushed. "Sorry Kouga but I'm with InuYasha now." Kouga glared at InuYasha. "You chose that filthy mutt over me?" Kagome nodded. Kouga crossed his arms and turned off, running in the other direction.

Kagome looked up at the sky. It was beginning to get dark. "Come on InuYasha," she said. "Come on everyone. Let's get into our hut." InuYasha nodded. Kagome and he began running and Kirara, Shippou, Miroku and Sango followed behind. When they got to the hut, Shippou walked in and fell asleep. Kirara walked in and lay next to Shippou. Sango and Miroku went for a walk so InuYasha and Kagome stayed outside by the lake, looking at the stars.

InuYasha put his arm around Kagome's shoulder and Kagome rested her head on him. "InuYasha…" InuYasha looked at her. "Yes Kagome?" "Thank you so much. I love you." "I love you too Kagome." InuYasha leaned in towards her and kissed her. Kagome wasn't surprised. She kissed him back and even put her tongue into his mouth. He broke the kiss. "What was that?" "Oh. It's called a French kiss." "French kiss?" He thought it was odd but it felt good. He kissed her again and put his tongue into her mouth then broke it. "Like that?" Kagome smiled. "Yes."

InuYasha smiled. "I've been thinking Kagome…" Kagome looked at him. "What is it InuYasha?" "Why don't you and I… Why don't we… Why don't we live in your time?" "We could never come back!" "But we could stay there and raise a family!" Kagome looked down. She was barely in junior high. She wasn't ready to start a family. _'I can barely do the baby assignment let alone a real baby! Wait. Assignment? School! Oh no! If I go back what will they all say? I have dog ears for crying out loud!'_

"InuYasha, half demons don't live in modern Japan! If we want to live together, we have to live here!" InuYasha sighed and looked away. "I need to take a walk," he said running off towards the forest. Kagome sighed and walked back to the hut.

Miroku held Sango's hand. "Sango, I am very glad you have accepted my proposal." Sango blushed and kissed him. "I'm very glad you asked me to marry you!" Miroku grinned. "I've been meaning to get to it." Sango looked at Miroku. "You know how you said we should get started?" Miroku's eyes lightened and he smiled with excitement. "Yes! Shall we?" Sango looked down. "Um. Okay. But it's my first time so…" Miroku grabbed her and ran into a cave.

(I will not be describing anything that happens with them)

InuYasha sighed and looked around. He was back to normal and Kagome was with him. _'Why aren't I happy? I guess it's because Kagome turned down my proposal. Maybe she didn't realize I was asking her to marry me… No, I'm sure she did. I guess I should go. She doesn't love me.' _He walked off into the night.

Dunana! Okay Chapter 6 done. Will Kagome go after him? No!  
InuYasha and Kagome: Yes damn it!  
Me: Fine. Sigh stupid critics.

InuYasha and Kagome:)


End file.
